One Piece : One Different Thing
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: One small difference led to a better timeline. How? Well, let's say that Garp trained Luffy for a couple of years before he met Shanks... Hehe, this will be fun. Sorry for the bad spelling and the botches everyone. OP! Luffy. LuVi. Maybe a bit of one-sided LuHan and a bit of LuNa?Warnin : two powerful OCs as the last member... That won't be THAT powerful thanks to their races...
1. Chapter 1

**AN : Hey everyone, hope you're doing well. I kind of think that maybe I must write a One Piece AU, not as good as Oda-sensei, oh no. No way on any highway nor subway! I mean, it's mostly like the canon exccept of one key thing : A different Devil Fruit. A very different Devil Fruit like no other...**

 **Disclaim : No matter how good this one might be, Oda-sensei owns One Piece. Although I want to confirm so many things...**

* * *

 **Romance Dawn**

 **Partys Bar**

 **East Blue**

A small kid, no older than seven, who wore a short, a wooden flip flop and a white t-shirt with the word, 'ANCHOR' written above a red anchor was kind of restraining his tears as he muttered, "It didn't hurt at all!" Only for one of his friends, a pirate or several to shout, "Liar! You were screaming moments ago!" As the others, namely the captain, laughed off. A few moments ago, the kid went and stabbed himself under his eye to prove that he was man enough to be a pirate at the tender age of seven. All he got was a future trademark scar.

Red haired Shanks was a tall man with nearly crimson hairs. The bartender, a young woman with short green hair shook her head at the captain and the kid. Not long after, the bar's door was kicked, but it was clear that whoever kick it in was greatly restraining his strength...

"LUFFY!" Yelled an old man that was statuesque in size, had gray short hair and goatee, "Why are you staying with pirates, huh?"

The red haired captain was prepared for a fight as the old man raised his hand, "And you! Stop inspiring him to be a pirate! I don't want my child to stray from the right path!"

"Seriously Garp-san? When did I influence him? Did I even tell him to be a pirate like us?" Shanks replied with humor as Garp's eyes almost lit, "Did I Luffy?"

Only for the kid to nod and Garp to glare at each and every present pirate, who were decent enough to admit their fault...

"Nice knowing you, captain!" Ben Beckman of all people, one of the taller men with a black ponytail. He was the smart first mate, just sighed as he lit his cigarette and proceeded to extinguish the match with his bare hand. Shanks looked at Garp whose hands turned black before he sighed...

"Tell me, Akagami (red hair), did you manage to find the very first one or heard about it yet?" Garp said as he was barely restraining himself from pouncing at the younger captain and beat him up black and blue.

"Yeah, I got it right here... Luffy! What are you doing! Spit it out! Spit it out!" Shanks replied calmly before he watched in horror how Luffy ate the Devil Fruit in the chest, which was for Garp who promissed to pay him a great deal of money, money that went into thin air!

He grabbed Luffy by his legs only for it to stretch. Garp sighed as he asked one of the sane pirates, a large round man by the name of Lucky Roo.

"Say kid, what was it's shape again? Was it the Gomu Gomu no mi?" Garp asked Roo who shook his head, 'No' and proceeded to draw the pattern as Garp's eyes widdened in disbelief...

"Luffy, you are officially an anchor kid. Congratulation!" Garp said as his Grandson was screaming about pirates and swimming. Only for Garp to grab the kid, throw the money at Shanks before he announced, "Well, Pirate or marine, if you can win against me a one hour spar or hold your own, then you're good! You can go and chase your dream. I'm going to train you when you are ready, and thus, I'll be sure you won't die early. BUT! But I won't go easy on you for the next ten years!"

As he was talking, a bandit entered, and bragged about his eight million bounty. Garp smirked as he told Luffy one thing, "Go and beat him to a pulp. You can unleash it if you want, I won't interfere!"

Now every pirate looked at Garp as if he grew a second head. Only for them to find that Luffy dissapeared and plunged a black arm into the poor guy's stomach, knocking him out cold.

"Am I good Grampa?" Luffy asked Garp who grinned proudly, "I knew that training you the last couple of years was not a lost investement. Bwahahahaha!"

"Garp, you, Luffy, how, when, how hard, what's wrong with you? You can't make a kid a beast!" Shanks said as the old man grinned proudly and smuggly at the younger pirate.

"I can. He can kind of do it, but I stopped at this currently, as unfortunately, my two years off come to an end today. Be a good man, Shanks. I've given up on him, kinda, but I'm not gonna make a mistake not making him tougher than nails." Garp replied as the red haired man sighed and palmed his face. Trust Monkey D. Garp to train his grandson to be a beast...

Luffy kind of hugged his grandpa and didn't let go. Garp sighed as he release Luffy from his large frame, or rather, leg. "I will get here whenever I have time, so don't cry kid, and I'm sure I'll get a day off soon. Keep your training up, it might save someone you cherish or your life one of these days." Garp then turned to Ben Beckman, "Please make sure that Akagami don't make a mistake, pretty please? And tell Luffy about the dangers of being a pirate." And with one last greeting, Garp went off.

Now you can ask Shanks any question, even about his name and he won't reply at all. The sight of seven years old taking a fully grown man down with one hit was the ONE thing no one, and I mean no one would've even thought about especially in East Blue that was dubbed the weakest of the four seas. Oh how it was ironic that most of the monsters that inhibited the Grand Line are originally either from East Blue, New World, or North Blue, but pound per pound most of them are from East Blue...

Shanks shook his head before he unleashed a torrent of questions at Luffy. The most important one was...

"How come you can use Busoshoko no Haki and Soru? I mean, how bad was it?" Shanks sighed as Luffy's head turned into a tomato from his overthinking...

"Easy there Captain, you're burning his brain. Luffy, was Garp-san's training that bad?" Makino said only for the kid to nod before he sighed and begun telling the pirates his tale...

"Jii-chan did really have some cruel and unusual methods, and his hits are harder than anything I knew. But he always loved me so he decided to train me in one specific thing. Or two as he said that the first is the color of armament or something like that... And he said once I did it, that the second is the color of observation or something... The third was the color of conqueror or something like that... I mean, I can do at least two according to grampa, but the other style, Roku... Saru was the easiest so he begun with it and told me that the more I train, the more he'll teach me... And by teaching he meant knocking me out for an hour or so... I really want to be much stronger than Jii-chan so I can finally be free..." Luffy ranted/told his story as Shanks smiled along everyone...

"So Luffy, do you still want to be a pirate? Or do you want to be a marine?" Ben Beckman asked as Luffy laughed...

"If I'm going to be a free marine, then yeah, why not? Besides, being at top maybe will help me out protect everyone? But if it won't, which I'm sure it isn't as Jii-chan told me that even ranks are not enough, well, being a pirate is all about freedom and helping people out... Like you and Shirohige-ossan you told me about." Luffy replied as Shanks laughed.

"That was a good choice. Ne, Luffy, did anyone tell you about, er... Anchors and ropes?" Shanks begun only for Makino to throw a rag at his face.

Luffy didn't see Makino who pointed at Luffy and waving her arms in a negative manner. Shanks got the message... The kid was confused as the word does mean...

"Er, well, I think that what I was going to say is that, one of these days you'll meet that special girl that you'll like more than any of your Nakama. If you do then treat her better, you know?" Shanks told Luffy who raised an eyebrow.

"I mean... Er, the one girl you want to taste that's it..." Shanks was going to say something only for Makino to give Luffy a glass juice and begun chasing Shanks with a basket full of rags... Yassop whistled at the scene...

"Luffy, I think that Captain might replace me with Makino at this rate. She never missed ONE rag thrown at him..." As Yassop did finish his word, the whole bar exploded in laughs at the sight of one of the strongest men in the world being chased away by a girl that had an unparallel aim with rags no less.

"We might be separated Luffy, but pirates never forget their friends, you know? Try about ten years later to be a good Marine, or a great pirate. It's your choice, and it's up to you.." Ben Beckman said as Luffy grinned.

"I'm going to be the King of the pirates, then I'll, no, we'll be free once and for all!" Luffy grinned as Shanks returned with Makino still in pursuit...

* * *

 **A week later**

 **Harbor**

"See you around guys. We're going to miss you." Luffy yelled as the red haired pirates decided to go off.

"I still can't take you." Shanks grumbled as Luffy grinned at him.

"One day, I'll gather a crew stronger than yours, and I'll be the pirate king, shishishi!" Luffy promissed as Shanks gave him the straw hats.

"Be a good pirate or marine admiral one day, Luffy. This hat is very precious to me. Return it once you become one of the greatest pirates in the world." Shanks said as Luffy nodded, "I will Shanks. One day we'll meet each other. Ja ne!"

Not even an hour after the red haired pirates went, a certain old man arrived...

"Luffy, did you decide to be a good marine?" Garp asked his grandson who grinned, "Nah! I mean, Admirals and even Fleet Admirals are but a tool no?"

Garp lost his ability of speech for several minutes before his face became red with rage and soon chased his grandson until he cornered him.

"I think I'll give you a crash course. Unfortunately, I have but a few days so... it's a shame! Beating some sense into your head is my favorite passtime!" Garp eyes glinted as Luffy at that moment realised, he was screwed!

* * *

 **Ten years later**

 **Fuusha village Harbor**

Luffy waved at everyone who came to the harbor to greet him maybe for the last time. However, the straw hat wearer got ambushed by one small sea king : The lord of the cost.

"Gomu pistol!" Luffy yelled as his hand extanded and knocked the lights out of the small sea king. "I hope I'll find them, my nakamas, Ace, Sabo, Shanks... Jii-chan, I hope you'll end up proud of me..."

* * *

 **AN : Just a few key differences would make a gigantic tidal wave when the time come. How strong is Luffy? He's OP as he can be... It might or might not be fun to write, also, he won't be a Shichibukai... Maybe? It's up to you guys to review and tell me. Whenever I finish the chapter, they'll come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Hey guys, this is just the second part. I hope you'll love it. I decided to write as fast as I can whenever I get anytime. It's a chapter by chapter kind of story. The canon will be bent, but not as much as you think. But there are some key differences, some are for best, some are for worst. See you around.**

 **Dis : A botched novel for Oda-sensei's masterpiece, this is it!**

* * *

 **First mate Zoro!**

 **East blue**

Luffy sighed as he got into Shell town. Sure Koby was a good company and all, but he was so whiny. Now however, after he saved his friend from a pirate named Alvida, and knocked her and all of her crew out, they sailed to Shell town...

"Man I wonder if people are afraid of pirates?" Luffy asked himself only for everyone to scatter.

"What did I say wrong?" Luffy asked Koby who shrug it off.

"People don't like pirates usually. Besides, they have a marine... Base!" Koby was shocked as people dissapeared as soon as he got the word 'Marine' after his mouth. "What did I say wrong?" Koby was now confused as Luffy laughed.

"Koby, not all pirates are evil. Shirohige, Akagami are best examples, and not all marines are good. Some are more corrupt than a pirate." Luffy explained calmly before he added, "Anyways, there's a very strong aura over there. But it feels weakened. Don't ask me how, I'm sure you'll get it one day, shishishi!"

Koby was stunned as he followed Luffy all the way to the marine base. He was scared as hell once he saw Luffy jump over the wall and go straight to a green haired man wearing a bandana, a harameki, a white t-shirt and black pants and boots.

"Get lost!" The man said to Luffy who shook his head no in refusal.

"I refuse. I know that you're strong. How about you join me and I free you right here, right now?" Luffy asked Zoro who snarled.

"I promissed a bastard that I'll last thirty days with no food or water. I won't go back on my word!" Zoro smirked as he added, "Not before I accomplish my ambition."

"What is it?" Luffy asked Zoro who smiled proudly.

"To be the world's best swordman." Zoro announced before he frowned and glared at Luffy, "Now get out of here."

"No! You have a very good dream. I know that one day, we'll stand as two of the strongest." Luffy replied as a young girl arrived...

"Nii-chan, I made these for you." A young girl with dark brown short hair arrived as Zoro almost yelled.

"What are you doing? Get out of here now!" Zoro barked only for Luffy to frown, grab the two Onigiris and shove them into Zoro's mouth.

"Now swallow you stubborn blockhead! Never reject a food." Luffy ordered Zoro who barely swallowed the sweet rice as he smiled...

"That was nice. Now go! Just, go!" Zoro ordered Luffy who lifted the girl and gave Zoro an 'I'll be back' kind of look...

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Luffy was dashing through the marine base as he held a young man and three swords. He was livid at said young man as he kind of intended to execute one Roronoa Zoro for nothing but saving a young girl...

Soon enough, Luffy found himself on the roof, crashing into a huge statue, a statue of one Captain Morgan who was corrupt... Oups! The young man then jumped off the building toward Zoro after ditching the captain's spoiled son, and landed safely which was scary for each and every marine as the base's roof was at least sixsty meters tall (200 ft!) and that kid just, jumped off!

"Oi Zoro, I brought these three katanas, which one is yours?" Luffy asked the young man who smirked.

"All three are mine. I use the Santoryu." Zoro smirked only for Luffy to grin.

"If I give these back, you'll follow me, and I might begin being a pirate pretty soon. So being killed by the marines or being a pirate, which one will you choose?" Luffy grinned as Zoro smirked..

"Hehe, Teme (You bastard) are the son of the Devil. Fine, I'll follow you. Put a katana in my mouth!" Zoro said as he watched the marines that were intending on attacking his now Captain...

Three slashed later, all three katanas were on Zoro's mouth and hands and the green haired man was ready for battle. Only for Luffy to rize his hand and a second later, all the marines except Morgan himself and two other marines were out cold with foam on their mouth...

"Shishishi, I don't like hurting innocent people. They'll wake up soon enough. You however..." Luffy said as he pointed to a shocked Captain morgan, "Need to sit your ass down!" Luffy exclaimed as he planted a heavy blow on Morgan, effectively incapacitating the tall man...

"How?" Everyone from Koby, to helmeppo to Ripper and Roukaku were shocked at this...

"Heh, you are not bad at all. So, now what?" Zoro asked as he pointed his sword to the two marines, "I don't have a grudge against you, but feel free to fight me!" The two man grinned and yelled with joy as they threw their arms in the air. Finally, Shell town was liberated from the tyrannical reign of the corrupted captain..

"Ne guys, this one here wants to join the marine, could you please take him in? And maybe demote this one to chore boy so he can learn some disipline?" Luffy asked the marines who shrugg it off before tying Morgan up..

"Excuse me, but are you a bounty hunter? A Marine? A pirate?" Ripper asked Luffy who grineed.

"I'm neither currently. I'm just a visitor passing through here and I wanted to be helpful, that's all." Luffy said as Ripper shrug it off along with Roukaku, tied Morgan up and went to wake up each and every Marine who were not that hard to bring back to consciousness again...

* * *

 **Food Foo**

Luffy and Zoro enjoyed a meal on the house. Ririka's food was amazing according to both the captain and first mate, who are still not pirates... YET! Zoro then asked Luffy the one question..

"So Luffy, how many are we?" Zoro asked Luffy who smirked...

"You're the first!" Luffy grinned as Zoro pointed to Luffy then himself several times before he palmed his face while laughing bitterly.

"Well, that does it for now. I guess we need to go now, Ja ne, Rika-chan, Ririka-san." Luffy smiled as both men walked with Zoro much less enthusiacally then before...

As Luffy and Zoro went on the sea, they were surprised that the whole marine of Shell town were at the harbor and they saluted them to boot. Never happened with any pirate crew so far.. Not that they are officially a pirate crew. For now, travellers would be the best word to describe them both.

"So Zoro, why did you become a bounty hunter?" Luffy asked his friend who sighed...

"I sailed out to find that man. However, I wandered around a little while then I needed money you know? In the end, I decided that I can train and test my strength and earn some Beli at the same time. What about you?" Zoro asked Luffy who grinned.

"I sailed for an oath to keep for a friend of mine. Besides, maybe we'll get something interesting on our way out? Do you believe in luck?" Luffy asked Zoro who grinned..

"You bet I believe in it. Fate and luck have a certain amount of interference sometimes..." Zoro continued his idle conversation as his captain then remembered the most important thing...

"Ne Zoro, do you know anything about Navigation?" Luffy asked his friend who shrug it off.

"Nah, You?" Zoro asked Luffy who shook his head as they both realised that they were screwed...

At least until they met a certain Nami but, we all know how it turned out to be...

* * *

 **AN : Everyone, please read the manga. I admit that the next battles are more of a steamroller beatdowns than battles as Luffy is crazy overpowered... Oh, and next time I might skip to baratie, depends on you everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : Well, I guess this time the strawhats are more of a bounty hunters until they decide to be pirates... Which will be covered in this arc. Or rather, the many changes... If there's any. I might write the whole east blue saga in one fast sweep... Maybe?**

 **The navigator, the liar and the chef.**

* * *

 **Orange town**

Luffy and Zoro left their ship (dinghy) as they glared one more time on those who called themselves the Buggy pirates. At least there's one good thing of the highseamen that pretend to be pirates : They might recruit a good navigator.

"Something isn't right at all Luffy..." Zoro said as they saw that the whole town was deserted.

"You bet. Even I can tell. Now what should we do? Oh! I head many voices over there. Let's move our asses Zoro." Luffy replied calmly as he turned toward a location and ran. Zoro however got lost, yet again! (Seriously? The man can't go on a straight corridor without getting lost!)

A young orangette woman ran into Luffy and accidentally rammed him. She was chased by many men...

"Thanks a lot Oyabun (Boss)! I leave them to you." Nami grinned as the men turned their sight toward Luffy.

"So it was you who ordered this thief to steal our map, huh?" One of the thugs (They brought the level of piracy down guys!) made the mistake of his life and knocked Luffy's strawhat down..

"You harmed my treasure!" Luffy yelled before he punched the poor schmuck away like he was throwing a baseball. He flew away and crashed into a house. Soon enough, he glared at the others who lost consciousness with foam on their mouths.

"Wow! That was amazing. I'm Nami, a thief that steal from pirates." The orange haired girl who wore a white shirt with blue stripes and a mini skirt introduced herself to a still fuming Luffy.

"Why did you do so? Why did you pulled this stunt on me?" Luffy replied with a twitching eyebrow and clenched fists.

"I'm sorry about it? I had to as I'm not strong..." Nami replied to Luffy who grinned.

"Say, how about we team up? I'm not a pirate nor a Marine yet, but once I make my choice, it's up to you." Luffy grinned at Nami who smiled back, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who'll change the world maybe?" Nami laughed at this for a long time before she shook her head...

"If you can help me, I'll join you. How about we loot these pirates and then, it's up to you what to do with the bounties." Nami smirked as Luffy grinned back...

"Nah! Bounty hunting is too boring. I hope that there's no Marine around." Luffy replied to a dejected Nami. "But I don't mind if I happen to find a certain someone... A Marine I know. He said that there's a problem in Conomi Islands so he might go there." Luffy told the orangette who's face became blue.

"Tell him it's too dangerous to go there! There's a very dangerous fishman that lives there." Nami shook Luffy who smiled...

"Nah, he can handle it. Only ONE fishman I know can be stronger, and he's a Shichibukai.. Maybe on water as I dunno?" Luffy replied as Nami stopped. Would her nightmare stop once and for all?

"Well, so now what.." Nami begun only for Zoro to arrive as Luffy smirked.

"What took you so long Zoro? I mean we'll have to get the idiot who's the boss of these schmucks!" Luffy pointed to the knocked out guys. Zoro smirked as Luffy pointed to a direction...

"This time, I won't let YOU get lost again!" Luffy said as he gripped Zoro with enough force and begun draging him with Nami following them from a distance..

"The boss and the small fries are mine and everyone else are for you. Fair enough?" Luffy said as they almost arrived. Zoro grinned as he tied his bandana and unsheathed his swords...

"Heh, nothing less. Let's blitz them, Captain!" Zoro said to Luffy who grinned and knocked down almost EVERYONE but the three strongest, Cabaji, Mohji and Buggy...

"Who are you?" Buggy yelled, fuming as Luffy grinned...

"Someone who will take you down, big nose!" Luffy grinned as Buggy tried to use his flying fist to hit him only for...

"Human shield!" As soon as Luffy muttered these words, the poor Mohji was punched down to uncoscioussness...

"MOHJI!" Buggy yelled before Luffy was right upon him.

"Worry for yourself! Gomu Bullet!" Luffy punched Buggy with enough force to knock him out once and for all. He turned toward Zoro who...

"Oni Giri!" Zoro said as he blitzed behind Cabaji, the "swordman had three distinctive scars on his chest and abdomen.

"Oi Nami, did you finish?" Luffy yelled at the Orangette who waved at him...

"Yes I did get everything they got!" Nami had berries like eyes. Something disturbing for the two drifters as they sweatdropped...

"Ok, so, turns out it will work, huh?" Zoro smirked as Luffy nodded.

"Yep, we got our navigator, and we saved this town it seems. We're so good..." Luffy said as an old man passed by.

"Hey there young people. What happened here?" The mayor asked as Luffy grinned.

"We took care of these pirate-pretending idiots. Who are you ossan?" Luffy asked the man who smiled..

"Where my manners at? My name is boodle. Who are you my boy?" The old mayor asked the teen who smiled.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. This man is Roronoa Zoro and this girl is Nami. What's this dog called?" Luffy introduced his comrades before he kinda heard a dog that was saying something to him.

"It's Chouchou. He's a smart dog." Boodle explained as Luffy smiled...

"You're welcome Chouchou." Luffy said as he turned to his new friends, "Alright, now let's move!"

* * *

 **Later that week**

 **Syrup Village**

Luffy smirked as he introduced his Haki-imbued fist to Kuro's face, knocking him out cold...

"This is for hurting Ussop you good-for-nothing-hypocrite-one-bit-wanna-be-pirate!" The teen smirked as he pitched the ex-captain over his shoulder toward the rest of his beaten up crew, "Take him and never get back here or else...!" Luffy didn't need to talk anymore as they dissapeared into the sea.

"Wow captain, you're really scary when you want to be..." Nami complimented her captain who grabbed his stomach...

"Nami, would you believe me if I told you I'm hungry?" Luffy exclaimed as Nami almost strangled her idiotic captain...

"Anyways, what about Ussop, he really love her. Would you bare that sin?" Nami told Luffy who sighed...

"It will depend on them. Whoever wants to join, he's or she's welcome, you know that?" Luffy grinned as Nami nodded...

The next day...

As Ussop rolled down, Luffy and Zoro lifted their feet and it slammed the poor man's face.

"Thnsh guysh!" Ussop said only for the two men to nod.

"Anyways, Kaya, wanna join too?" Luffy asked his new friend's girlfriend...

"I really want to, but I can't. Sorry guys, but it seems you'll need another doctor..." Kaya replied only for Ussop to hug her one last time...

"I'll be back, I promise. Be it in two, three, or four years." Ussop promissed his crush scincerly.

"I'll be waiting for you, Ussop!" Kaya replied with a smile and a chaste kiss. Luffy smirked as Zoro and Nami nodded proudly at their friend's bravery...

* * *

 **Later that week**

"I still refuse your refusal!" Luffy replied to Sanji as he was still camping in the baratie, he didn't really care about money, as for once, he can easily pretend that he's broke (well, he is!) and still be fed by Sanji or Zeff, sometimes.

"And I told you that I still have a debt to pay! Oh great, are you happy and proud now? I spilled my guts!" Sanji replied as he lit a cigarette.

"Then grow up and ask him how to pay your debt! Damn it! If you share a dream for a friend that can't do it anymore, then do the dream for him or her, right Zoro? Zoro?" Luffy looked at his swordman who was... dazed at best!

"Huh? Sorry, I think my mind turned off at the mention of why I have that ambition or dream..." Zoro said as Luffy nodded sadly...

"I know that feeling brother, I know that feeling!" Luffy replied as Zoro smiled a bit sadly. It was the memory of his best friend Kuina who passed away...

"Say, little eggplant, why don't you go? You're wasting yourself here. Besides, any true chef should've cooked all over the world you know that? You'll never reach my level if you rot here!" Zeff had enough with Sanji. Besides, this kid is definitely the reincarnation of one Gol D. Roger.

"Captain, I need to talk to you!" Nami demanded as Luffy raised an eyebrow. He said nothing as he jumped to the ship.

"Yes, go on. Tell me." Luffy asked his navigator who sighed and spilled her guts...

"I work for Arlong. I still have five millions to collect before I'll be free from him. Do you still want to be my captain?" Nami asked Luffy who smiled at her genuinely...

"Why I wouldn't want to be your captain? Besides, we'll follow you, come hell or high water. If you're going to go, you better go now. I'll tell Zoro and Ussop to join you, along with Johnny and Yusaku, and..." Luffy said only for Nami to interrupt him.

"No! I need to go there on my own, alright?" Nami ordered her captain who sighed and nodded...

"Fine by me! Go ahead, we'll come there for you... Or for Merry if you're staying..." Luffy told her as he jumped ahead, but not before he wrote conomi islands on a paper...

"Guys, I let Nami go ahead to her home island. Once we're done here, we'll go and get her, alright?" Luffy said before he grinned, "Oh, one last thing guys, if you want to go ahead, you have my permission, I'll stay and wait for our future chef!"

"I told you I am NOT leaving this place!" Sanji protested as Luffy sighed...

* * *

"Don my ass! Luffy said as he wiped out most of the Krieg pirates as Zoro was duelling one Dracule Mihawk.

No sooner than this, Zoro lost. He sheathed his wado Ichimonji and turned around.

"What are you doing?" Mihawk asked only for Zoro to reply...

"Scars on a swordman's back are an eternal shame!" The almost dying man said.

"Admirable. I would've slashed you, but... Your captain would definitely rip my head off if he's anything like I think he is... I'll be waiting for the day you surpass my sword. Surpass me, Roronoa Zoro!" Mihawk declared before he dissapeared with the winds...

"You okay Zoro?" Luffy asked his friend who nodded.

"I won't lose again until I surpass him! Is this fine, King of pirates?" Zoro promissed his friend who nodded...

"Sanji, will you join us now?" Luffy asked the chef who sighed an nodded, as he bowed one last time to Zeff...

"Owner Zeff, I'll always be grateful and I won't ever repay my debt toward you!" Sanji said his final goodbye as Zeff smiled...

"Go and find the All Blue, and don't you catch a cold, you little eggplant!" Zeff said his goodbye as well.

"Let's go everyone, time for us to know everything!" Luffy said as he jumped on Sanji's ship.

* * *

 **Hope it was good everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : Yo! Hope this'll be a good one.**

* * *

 **Time to liberate an island**

 **Conomi island, later that day**

"Before we go in, Sanji, Zoro, Ussop, Johnny, Yusaku, all of you promise me one thing : You will NOT pick any fight! We don't know what Nami's hiding from us, and we won't act before we meet her, alright?" Luffy ordered as he focused on finding his soon-to-be navigator.

"So, how are we going to find her?" Ussop asked Sanji who shushed everyone, alongside a bed ridden Zoro.

"He's trying to find her!" Zoro explained in a whisper.

"Found her! The problem is that... She's NOT alone guys! Leave knocking anyone out for me, you are not yet ready! Screw that, only Sanji is ready currently, but he won't fight!" Luffy said as he glanced toward a bed ridden Zoro who muttered something. True, Luffy knows that Zoro will recover very soon. But only him and Sanji were currently both strong enough to take on anyone, and at a 100% to boot. Zoro lacked anywhere between 10 to 5 %...

"But captain..." Sanji complained to his captain...

"You don't have it or have to unlock it yet, Sanji!" Luffy smiled at his chef. True, Sanji was strong. Monstrously strong even, however, he wasn't ready to knock anyone unconscious for a week. Luffy's Haki was something to behold...

"I understand about the no-fighting now, captain!" Sanji smirked as he realised that Luffy have a skill that would allow him just that...

"Alright, if I have any luck, I'll be able to take a nap!" Zoro smirked as Luffy grinned at that. They have a rare business relationship it seems...

"By the way, Johnny, Yusaku, I think if we can pull this off, I'm going to need the both of you..." Luffy turned toward his first mate's friends.

"Luffy-aniki, what's for?" Johnny asked the captain as Yusaku was eating some rice with pea...

"Zoro might need the two of you if you catch my drift. Besides, I think that the both of you are not that great of bounty hunters, am I wrong?" Luffy asked the two with a chesire grin.

"We almost had them... a lot of times..." Yusaku replied as Luffy sighed and palmed his face.

"I should've known these two idiots will never ever learn!" Zoro grumbled as he was halfway to sleep.

* * *

 **Arlong park**

Nami was smirking as she told Arlong that all that remained is five million berrys and then she's out. The saw-toothed sharkman huffed before he replied, "Well, a deal is a deal after all. I never cheat on money, do I guys?"

A chorus of "No, Arlong-san!" was his reply as Nami smirked even more..

"You better!" She replied, not venemously, but as close to it as possible. "Is this all?"

"Yeah! Go home. You must be tired." Arlong replied as she walked home, the village of cocoyashi flashed into her mind before she walked out of the gate, "Oh, one last thing : weapon or not, they are NOT a threat to you, are they?" She asked innocently as she felt someone watching her from far away...

And she was NOT mistaken!

As her future captain was locking at her with his observation Haki, he ordered his crew to wait until he made sure of her being safe and sound. After a bit of time, he went on Cocoyashi village as he ordered his team to go where Nami should be... Meaning toward her mother's grove of mikan.

 **Cocoyashi village**

Luffy met a man with sheriff outfit and a windmill on his hat. Luffy immidiately was awed by said windmill... stars in his eyes to boot...

"Hey ossan, I just wanted to tell you that you have a cool hat..." Luffy said as the man raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks I guess? You aren't from here, are you?" The chief told the captain who grinned...

"Nah! I'm Luffy. Say, you know a girl named Nami? I wanted her as my navigator..." Luffy told the man whose facial expression soured for some reason..

"Yeah I know her. She's called a witch around here. I'm Genzo by the way. She went over there..." Genzo replied as Luffy laughed.

"I never knew she was this bad. Anyways, Nami's a good... Girl? Definitely girl!" Luffy replied with a laugh...

"Oi, don't joke about this! Besides, what do you know about her?" Genzo replied only for Luffy to smile confidently.

"Oh she's a good girl, that's all I need. Beside, she's an amazing Navigator, who I want to help her realise her dream. After all, any captain must protect his crew with his life if need arises, no?" Luffy grinned as Genzo shook his head, "You should stop lying to me! I mean, your aura have no ill intentions toward her!"

"What are you talking about..." Genzo said only for him to feel something, "Scram kid and don't interfere!"

Luffy dissapeared as a tall fishman arrived with some of his lieutnants.

"Excuse me, are you Genzo by the way? I heard you're hiding some weapons!" The fishman, called Arlong, told the chief.

"As a former police officer, I have to keep some weapons. Besides, it's been ten years. Did we even threw a single pebble toward you, let alone a weapon?" Genzo replied with a straight face.

"Doesn't matter. My law says no one to keep a weapon against me. I'll take that as an act of revolution against me, and you know that whoever..." Before he could lay his hand on Genzo, a mighty grip that belonged to a 5'9 teen grabbed his arm.

"If you do this, you'll hurt a friend of mine. You know her as Nami. I won't allow you!" Luffy said as Arlong couldn't even budge his arm. Before any of his officers interfere, a bust of King's Haki stopped them right in their tracks, making all of them sweat profousely as if they stared at the angel of death himself!

"Who are you kid?" Arlong asked Luffy who smirked.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy said as he picked his nose since Genzo made it away...

"What do you want from me, inferior human?" Arlong asked, rage seeping to his words...

"I just came for my navigator, Nami!" Luffy said to the fishman as he was NOT intimidated one bit... "A fair warning : Do. NOT. Cross. Her. Over!"

"Get him!" Arlong ordered only for the boy to... Dissapear?

"Where did he go?" Chew asked.

"He must be somewhere close!" Kuroobi replied.

"Get him before he flees away!" Arlong barked only to find that the streets were empty. Chew, Kuroobi and even Hatchan grabbed him and forced him toward his "park" so to speak.

"Pfew, that was close!" Luffy said miles away as he went to... A mikan groove?

'Hold on a sec... Everyone is here! And this aura... It's almost like Nami yet it's different... She does have a sister?' Luffy thought before he shook his head. Who cares? If his crew is here, then everything must be cool, no?

"Hey guys! Oh, hey miss Nami-look-alike!" Luffy said without thinking only for Sanji to kick his head.

"Oi oi oi! Seriously Luffy? You should always ask a lady's name!" Sanji told Luffy who sighed...

"Yeah well, I'm Monkey D. Luffy. A pirate!" Luffy said as he held his hand toward the purple haired woman.

"Nojiko. So you were Nami's captain, huh? Say, did she laugh?" Nojiko asked Luffy who nodded.

"She did laughs and smile from bottom of her heart!" Luffy replied as Ussop raised an eyebrow. "Oh and no, I can feel it, and I can't lie. Why did you think I hired you?"

'Now Nami can fake anything but some true laughs and smiles... She can fake it, but she never once laughed or smiled almost all the time...' Nojiko thought before she sighed...

"Alright, I think I'll tell you about Nami's past..." Nojiko said only for Luffy to rise his hand and shake his head.

"I don't wanna hear it! Besides, she's almost here!" Luffy replied as Nami arrived, right on cue.

"I'm home!" Nami said only for her eyes to widden, "Guys? What are you doing here? Nojiko, why are they here?"

"Oh, I take it you don't want us to be here? Fine, I'll be going, oh, and that saw-toothed got his warning so... I won't hold anything, if he ever think of hurting you!" Luffy said as he sighed..

"You did what?" Nami asked, a bit too calmly in Luffy's opinion.

"I warned him. Besides, he was going to kill a good man.." Luffy couldn't finish his words as Nami strangled him... And proceeded to shaking him like a ragdoll.

"You idiotic moron! You fucked EVERYTHING up! Now he'll target the village!" Nami shook him more before she realesed the captain who fell on his ass...

"Oi, if they came I'd know already! Besides, I wouldn't let the only true law here die at his hand. It felt so wrong!" Luffy told her as Nojiko interrupted him...

"You mean a man of average height, have a moustash, a few scars, and wore a pinwheel on his hat?" Nojiko asked Luffy who nodded.

"Great! Just great! I hope you can defeat Arlong..." Nami said only for Luffy to laugh... loudely.

"That big fish in a small pond? Oh please, I can kill him and his whole crew in the blink of an eye if I wanted to, but killing is distastful, that all..." Luffy told Nami before he had a feral grin, "Unless he's a class A bastard!"

"What are you gonna do now?" Nami asked Luffy who smirked...

"I'm going to fly around for a little while!" Luffy grinned at their shocked expressions, "Nah, I'll take a stroll!"

"What does he mean by, 'fly'? He can fly?" Nami asked Zoro who shook his head at her...

"I dunno?" The swordman answered.

Sanji reached for his pack of cigarette only to find a paper in his pocket. As he unfurled it, he found out that Luffy can be a goof, but he's also taking his job as captain really seriously.

"Guys, I guess we'll stay here for a little while. Our fight will be with anyone who tries to rob Nami. Captain's order, Morimo, Ussop!" Sanji barked as he showed them the letter.

"How did Luffy of all people have that foresight?" Ussop wondered only for Zoro to smirk...

"It seems that my captain does have a bit of brain, sometimes!" Zoro replied to the unanswered question.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Cocoyashi village**

Luffy walked aimlessly as he was litteraly careless. If Arlong will pull anything, he'd just beat the fishman within an inch of his life. If not, then maybe the fishman will be cool enough to know when to fold them. As a back-up plan, he decided to...

"Genzo-ossan? Where are you going?" Luffy asked the older man who was walking with a bunch of marines toward Nami's house.

"Luffy, please don't interfere!" Genzo told the kid who sighed.

"And this is the end of my stroll! I'll walk with ya. I'm bored after all!" Luffy told the Sheriff who nodded. He saw it with his eyes, this kid was a LOT stronger than he apears, as in hellishly strong. However, he felt something was hidden...

'I feel your corruption alright. Let's hope Zoro won't do anything rash...' Luffy thought as he walked with the marines who were kinda too dumb to live...

And it was literally...

As Nezumi told them about the 95 millions, and that it was stolen, Zoro smirked as he unsheathed his swords... Sanji prepared to kick them to another kingdom and Luffy grinned a feral grin.

"Well, you're half right about it. It is our money alright, and we're pirates. So..." Luffy begun only for Zoro and Sanji to continue for him.

".. We can't let you have it without a fight!" Zoro declared as he prepared to mow down ANY marine in his path.

"And for the sin of stealing from a lady cry and being rotten to the core, you'll die today!" Sanji declared as the monster trio unleashed a torrent of attacks to the marines. Those who were lucky lost a few teeths. Those who aren't...

Genzo smirked as Luffy eyed him and smiled...

"They're all yours for your vigilante justice. As for me..." He pulled his straw hat off his head and put it on Nami's.

".. Time to liberate this island once and for all!" He declared as he rushed to Arlong park. His crew were following him.

* * *

 **AN : So, this is it. Next chapter will be soon hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : Hey everyone. I hope you'll enjoy this like your favorite meal.**

* * *

 **Hell to pay!**

 **Conomi island**

 **Arlong park**

"Luffy wait up!" Zoro yelled at his captain as Sanji followed them.

"Seriously, why can't you be a bit selfless and leave us some fish to beat down?" Sanji yelled only for Luffy to flash them a dark and terrifying look.

"Simple! One of you is injured, and the other won't enjoy this at all. I know how weak they are, and trust me, only ONE of them is stronger than either of you. The rest are so much weaker you will fall asleep. I can do it solo guys. So, yeah, there's absolutely nothing you two will gain by following me this time." Luffy explained as they both shook their head.

"I guess you're right then. So now what?" Zoro asked Luffy who sighed.

"If I take a guess? Prevent everyone, especially Nami-san, from coming to the impending warzone, right?" Sanji asked his captain who nodded.

"Well, that'll work, third mate Sanji!" Luffy grinned as he was truelly impressed about Sanji's capability outside his fighting skills and cullinary abilities.

"I was just kidding! Seriously shitty captain, why can't we come?" Sanji asked only for Zoro to sigh and pull his nakama.

"Listen you idiot pervert cook, you saw how Mihawk of all the damn people flinch when Luffy yelled at him. I dunno about you, but I'm guessing that our captain might kill us without realising it. It screams that he's livid as they come. You wanna die, be my guest then. But I'm NOT gonna die before I become the best swordman!" Zoro explained and Sanji, well, shook his head in frustration.

Meanwhile, Luffy kicked the door clean off it's hinges before the screams of agony and pain became audible...

"I guess you were right Morimo!" Sanji said, cold sweat covered him as he felt the yells of pure undilated rage that would emerge from a beast that was born and raised in the depth of hell itself!

And that was almost literally!

* * *

 **Inside the park**

"Who is Arlong?" Luffy said in a relatively calm tone before the sawshark fishman replied by that it was him. Before anyone could react, Luffy dissapeared and re-apeared in front of said fishman, a black arm impacting heavily on his jaw, knocking him away as if he weighet nothing.

"That was for making my navigator cry!" Luffy yelled as he soon dodged a strike and used said agressor as a club and hit another one with that fishman. He also dodged a ray fishman who used his karate to attack, only for Luffy to fling him at an octopos fishman. Another fishman spitted a torrent at luffy only to be blindsided by a mighty kick. Then, a seacow (a litteral seacow) emmerged.

BIG MISTAKE!

Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed the cow by it's horns, lifted it with a tremendous show of strength, and used the poor animal as a gigantic club to pummel any and every unfortunate fishman to the ground or to the water.

Those who were lucky enough to flee, dived into the water, only for...

"ICY GRAVE!" Luffy yelled as he spit a.. Ball of ice?

And as it impacted with the ocean, the very ocean was frozen for at least a few hundred meters...

"How come you can do this?" Arlong asked in shoc only for Luffy to grin.

"Five minutes. They won't have any lasting damage, but for five minutes, the whole perimiter was frozen solid, trapping them underwater. Now then, time to pay for everything you did to Nami!" Luffy said as he rushed like a bullet and shoulder tackled Arlong. Then, he grabed the fishman by his ankle and smashed him repeatedly. Then he flingued him up to the roof of his own park, missing by one store.

Luffy jumped right after him. Only to stop in shoc as he saw the maps covering the whole place...

"Shahahahaha! These maps were drawn by Nami. You see, us fishmen are exceptional when it comes up to gathering sea current data. But that human is the perfect tool to make us reign supreme for she's the only one who can draw maps this great." Arlong boasted as he pulled his saw sword.

"This pen... it's covered in blood!" Luffy said waaaaayyyy tooooo calmly.

"So what? I bet you will never use her as good as I do!" Arlong said as he put the saw teeth between Luffy's neck, only for the boy to grab it. He gently put the pen down before...

CRASH!

He shattered the saw teeth with his bare hands before glaring a murderous glare at Arlong with his teeth transforming into canines...

"Use her?!" Luffy growled...

* * *

 **Outside the park**

"It's been way too quiet." Sanji remarked with worry.

"I don't know what that fish did or said, but I don't like this one bit!" Zoro said as Nami raised an eyebrow.

 **"Dragon mega flame!"** Luffy yelled and soon enough, flaming maps, desk, libraries came out of the window as Nami was shocked. She remembered her dark and troubled past that led to her inability to get drunk...

"Luffy, thank you!" The navigator cried as soon enough, the only sound was heard was the tremors that happened inside that floor. No one knew what it was, but no sooned than ten second later, the whole park was brought down with the mightiest shockwave that wasn't produced by a yonko or anyone from that level...

Luffy emerged from the rubble, dragging a bloodied, beaten and barely alive Arlong before he threw him at the ground.

"NAAAAAMMMMIIIIIIII! YOU ARE OUR NAKAMA AND NAVIGATOR!" Luffy roared as his teeth were back to normal. Soon enough, the ice on the ocean melted, and the fishmen emmerged, completely unconscious...

"Thank you, captain!" Nami said as she gave Luffy his strawhat back and high fived her friend who liberated her island.

"Say, Nami's sister... How about you join us? Oh, Zor's friends, you can come with us too." Luffy grinned as he saw the doubt in their eyes and winked rapidely at Sanji who nodded...

"Guys, if I were you, I'd pack. He'll refuse your refusal so..., yeah." Sanji told them only for Luffy to laugh...

"Shishishi. Bwahahahashishishishishishihahaha!" Luffy's laugh was different. It was because of his mirth how Sanji told his crew how he got recruited.

"Seriously? You refused his refusal?" Zoro asked his friend who nodded.

"Duh! When I decide to recruit anyone, he or she must be awesome! You guys are the best crew I can ever think of, so yeah!" Luffy said mirthfully. "But now, we must aim to the very top. I'm still not strong enough to fight my own..."

"AHEM!" A large, muscular, and old marine cleared his throat only for Luffy's face to turn blue...

"Gramps!" Luffy said with sheer terror as Garp smirked.

"Who's you're gonna fight, brat?" Garp cracked his knuckles only for Luffy to bark.

"EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! ZORO! MAKE SURE THAT EVERYONE REALISE THEIR DREAM! DON'T FIGHT HIM, HE'S A LOT STRONGER THAN I AM!" Luffy barked only for Garp to laugh...

"Bwahahahahahahah! Easy there Luffy. It's my last day of vacation. My very first and I decided to visit an old friend..." Garp said with sorrow at the end. "Only to not only find out that she's dad since ten years ago, but also her killer NEVER faced justice, until you did break him to half. I own you this, kid. But let this be my one and only warning, if I catch you, I won't show any mercy if I'm on the uniform. Is this clear?" Garp told his grandson who was ramrod straight, sweating profously, and nodding.

"Good to hear kid. Now then, Nami, you can forgive who you want to forgive." Garp said as Nami sighed...

"Hatchan is the only decent one!" Nami said as the Octopus fishman bowed his head, while he was on his knees.

"Nyuu, I'm really sorry for everything. I never wanted him to be this out of control. Jinbe made a mistake!" Hatchan bowed to Nami, "But you can do whatever you want to me!"

"It's okay! I'll forgive you if you NEVER come back here, ever!" Nami said with a glare as Luffy grinned. "Besides, you paid sometimes for those who couldn't pay the whole sum. But make no mistake, that kindness saved you momentarely!" Nami said only for Hatchan to nod and dive into the sea.

"I knew he was different..." Luffy said with a grin.

"How?" Nami asked her captain.

"His aura was lighter than the other's!" Luffy replied cryptically. Garp however, grinned.

"Maybe we should have a spar. You know before tearing some corrupt marines?" Garp told his grandson who sighed.

"Fine, but I won't hold anything back!" Luffy saod only for Zoro to yell.

"If two monsters will fight, they better do it away from any normal person!" The swordman said and the Monkeys nodded...

* * *

 **An hour later**

"Impressive progress, Luffy. I wouldn't expect anything less. Oh, and I met your father. He had a very interesting idea : recruit any good pirate, marine and man, woman, child or sentient being to the cause of revolution. My personal take? He must get a job and fast!" Garp told his grandson who's head started spinning...

"Dad? I have a dad?" Luffy asked Garp who sighed.

"Everyone have a mom and a dad, Luffy!" Garp told his grandson.

"But I thought that dad means granpa!" Luffy told garp whose facial expression softened.

"I know. I don't care if you'll be a pirate or a marine honestly, but I don't want you to stray from the right path, Luffy. Look, some marines are worst than the most amoral of pirates, and some pirates are better than the kindest of marines, but I just want you to always do the right thing. You shall never kill unless it's absolutely necessary." Garp told his grandson who nodded. "Anyways, I think that in the next island you'll finally meet your dad. take care and see you I hope."

"Take care gramps!" Luffy said as he shook Garp's hand and the vice admiral went to his ship, fishmen and corrupt marines in tow.

'Jonathan is soooo gonna be happy!' The older Monkey D. grinned as he knows how Bellemere meant for the man. She was his friend back in the day. If there's one marine that'll be happier than him and Tsuru to deliver true justice, it'll be that man.

'Now then, should I trust Aokiji? Hmmm... Smoker and Hina are great recruits. T-bone won't mind... Tsuru-chan had some great ideas... I'm glad that she accepted my refusal of Vergo. That man seemed way too off and raised a red flag... Hmmm... How to deal with that insane mutt and lazy monkey?' Garp thought about which Marines to recruit to their true cause. Garp was thinking, he'd sacrifice his justice in a heartbeat if it meant saving a civilian. That was his and Tsuru's only reason to decline the rank of admiral, despite the fact that either is way stronger than that rank.

* * *

 **Night**

"Seriously, you need to join us!" Luffy told Johnny and Yusaku who declined as Zoro finally sighed...

"Guys, I don't know about you but, I'd rather that you two join us with your own accord, rather than screaming and kicking while we drag you both to the ship and tie you up." Zoro told them without raising his head from his beer mug. Nami meanwhile was convincing Nojiko of being with them. Suffice to say that three more nakamas joined by the end of celebrations...

"Shishishi, we got more nakama everyone! It seems that we'll need more rooms..." Luffy said as he withdrawed himself to the port after a long time into that night. Or rather, about to withdraw himself...

"Wait a second kid!" Genzo told Luffy who had a giant meat steak in his mouth. Nodding, the older man continued..

"Look, while I thank you for everything you did, if you ever hurt my daughters... I'll hunt you down personally, is that clear?" Genzo told Luffy who raised an eyebrow but nodded nontheless.

 **The next day**

Everyone, old and new recruits, were on the ship. Everyone except Nami that's it. Evevn Nojiko was there, much to the confusion of everyone but Luffy who had a few million berry "stolen" for his services. Now, Luffy wasn't smart by a large margin, but his granpa and Shanks have told him a lot of things about the grand line, and how going there unprepared was the worst thing anyone without suicidal motives would do...

"Set sails!" Nami screamed at them while she went on and ran toward the ship. Luffy grinned as he ordered...

"Guys, you heard the lady. Zoro, the anchor. Sanji, the sails!" Luffy grin almost matched the chesire cat as he prepared himself to fish Nami if she didn't make it to the ship's deck. Fortunately, she did and as she lifted her shirt, it rained wallets from everyone that was on the pier. While no one was livid or angry at the young woman, Luffy smirked as he turned to Nojiko...

"Say, Nami ever sailed on the Grand Line before?" That brought a hard reality check to the crew : They might be utterly screwed!

* * *

 **AN : Short and simple does it. Oh, and it was the very first hint about Luffy's abilities...**


	6. Prepare to do the unthinkable

**AN : Yo. Sorry 4 being late. Again, thanks for Oda-sensei for creating OP.**

* * *

 **Prepare to do the unthinkable**

 **Going Merry**

"Sanji, I'm so bored!" Luffy whined to the chef who chased him out of the kitchen for the tenth time... In the few last minutes.

"Then go and catch something idiot Captain! Seriously, the food isn't even half cooked for God's sake!" Sanji said as he lit yet another cigarette.

"What am I supposed to do if you make food that should be reserved for heaven?" Luffy pouted. Sanji's pride did take a swell...

"At least there's someone who's grateful in this crazy ship. But Luffy, food need to be cooked perfectly. Look, how much do you eat?" Sanji now decided that maybe knowing should ve better.

"At least? Try a hundred kilos per meal. Starving means I eat about two meals, and normally, only three to five meals..." Luffy's appetite scared the chef.

"Ok. I guess as long as it isn't raw, the I'll prepare some food for you. May the Lord help me!" Sanji said in a dejected voice. Luffy, as sweet and likeble as he is, does have the appetite of a gigantic carnivorous whale to put it mildly.

"You're right Sanji. I would try to swim but I can't. Why can't we have everything... Maybe because the world is well balanced?" Luffy asked before he wished himself some good fishing...

 **A few moments later..**

"Hey captain, any luck..." Zoro begun only to find that Luffy did caught a few tons of fish. Or rather, a few giant fishes...

"Cool!" Ussop's reply told them everything.

"Okay guys and ladies, the lunch is ready!" Sanji's voice made Luffy make a mad rush to the kitchen only for Sanji to stop his captain.

"Before you go inside, we eat together, no stealing unless you catch something, and especially no stealing from anyone else's plate. My kitchen, my rules!" Sanji's order made Luffy grin.

"Okay. Then, everyone, Sanji is officially our third mate!" Luffy's announcement caught them ALL by surprise.

"Who's the second mate?" Nojiko asked Luffy who grinned.

"Why it's your sister Nami. She joined the second, she have that honor!" Luffy told her. Ussop however was angry.

"Luffy, teme! How dare you pick Sanji over me?" Ussop's childish personality came to surface.

"He's an adult, he never challenged me to the position of captain, and he stood up to me for your sake despite the fact he knows I can easily kill him!" Luffy's captain persona came to surface. Something that made everyone else recoil in shock.

"Seriously? Why did it have to be him of all people?" Zoro grumbled only for Luffy to grin.

"Come on Zoro, you're two ranks superior than him! Besides, you and Sanji can be childish, so, let the God himself be my witness, if any of you fight with the other and put the rest of us in danger, I'm NOT included, shall be beaten to an inch of his life, is this clear?" Luffy's Haoshoko Haki was unconsciously added for effect. Seeing as everyone nod, he grinned before he motioned to his crew to go inside as he went to pick his catch...

 **Inside the dinning room**

"I never seen this side of Luffy. It's scary as hell!" Ussop told Nami who nodded.

"There no way I'd think that before a few minutes ago... What's happening with him?" Nami's face was full of worry.

"Heh, that's my captain. As humble and sweet as he is, he's still to make the rules yet. I guess he chose this time to lay the limits of everyone of us... The boundaries that we should never cross so to speak!" Zoro answered their question.

"He's respectable enough to accept my rules, so, why not? Maybe a bit of black tea will help..." Sanji mused only for the door to open up.

"I anchored the ship. Sanji, here, have these. Maybe I can eat a real meal soon?" Luffy told Sanji who nodded.

"After lunch, no more than two plates guys and girls, and maybe a cigarette break for the smokers and a cup of black tea for everyone, then yeah, I'll be ready to cook your mid-day meal." Sanji told Luffy who nodded and raised his hat in respect.

"Ok. So, before we eat, does anyone have anything to ask, any problem we can solve?" Luffy's question made them all nod.

"Luffy-aniki, do you have a split personality?" Yusaku asked.

"You scared the lot of us!" Johnny added.

"I see. No I don't have a split personality, however, there's times when a man have to stand his ground and lay down the rules. Since we're currently eight, it means that we have to know everything about the rules and boundaries. Mine? There's two." Luffy answered as Nojiko decided to ask.

"So? Why don't we tell everyone what the rules are?" Nojiko told Luffy who grinned.

"We're all equals! We're all free. However, if you put the lives of your nakama in danger, I will have no mercy. Apart that, everything is a fair game! I mean, have fun, enjoy yourselves, train, read, do whatever you want... As long as it doesn't kill us!" Luffy's rules were truly exceptional.

"That's it? Nothing else?" Zoro asked.

"Hmmm... What more do we need? We need to be ready. I heard once that regular compasses doesn't work in the Grand Line. Nami, Nojiko, you have to get that mystery compass. Zoro, you need two swords, it's on me! Nami, don't take any interest as I know for a fact that one day we'll be much richer than you think... Sanji, Ussop, Nojiko, Johnny, Yusaku, you guys are gonna need to buy whatever you want to buy. Don't go half cocked! I'm gonna need a weapon... A Bo, an axe or... A sledgehammer! That's it!" Luffy told his crew who sighed.

"That's a long speach Luffy!" Nami told Luffy who smiled.

"Sorry. So, Nojiko, any weapon in your mind?" Luffy's question made the blue haired woman raise her eyebrow.

"Well, I guess a pistol and a shotgun, maybe?" Nojiko told the captain who nodded.

"Nami, before you ask, neither you or your sister need to be a fighter. I can be almost unstoppable once we reach into Paradise. Mihawk, in case you didn't figure it out, is from beyond the first half." Luffy told them. Ussop however was curious.

"How did you know?" Ussop asked the captain who grinned.

"Easy. He have a very developped Haki. While it's rare on Paradise, later on it's going to be obligatory to develop it..." Luffy told the sniper who raised an eyebrow.

"How do you develop it?" Sanji asked Luffy who flinched.

"Let's just say that it's present and dormant in all of us, however a few develop it since it's relative to danger..." Luffy's explanation was that useless...

"How did you develop it? Or awaken it?" Zoro asked his captain who sighed.

"I was in a mortal danger. Somehow I awakened it. There's levels to it, but I don't know. I mean, I did it on instincts..." Luffy couldn't explain it.

"Mortal dangers, huh?" Zoro smirked.

"That mean we'll never develop it, do we?" Ussop asked depressed, Nami, Nojiko, Johnny and Yusaku soon joined the gloom...

"I guess you start meditating? Maybe if you feel a power you try to pull?" Luffy told them evasively.

"Oh great! Just great. The one guys who knows the most advanced techniques can't explain it to us!" Sanji commented.

"I agree this once cook!" Zoro nodded wisely as he finished his second plate.

"Ok. Tea and smoking time!" Luffy said cheerfully.

The crew shook their heads at their captain's demeanor. How can he be this goofable?

* * *

 **The next day**

The idea of training with Luffy was definitely Zoro's worst crime ever! Not only the captain was relentless, but he was also cruel when it came up to training. He told them that there's no shortcut to strength he said. He said they have to be ready further than they aimed he said... Why didn't he train was beyond them. And he have the nerve to wake up at 3:30 am of all the damn times for him to relieve Zoro from his guard duty... And to sneak into the kitchen. Fortunately, Sanji wasn't their third mate for nothing. He had the foresight to prepare a big fat breakfast for the glutton of the ship.

Currently, the whole crew was awake. They were really surprised that their captain was the first to wake up. However, he soon explained that he usually sleeps five hours and he doesn't know when exactly. When asked more about it he just shrug it off and said that he doesn't mind being woken up if no one else is awake.

Zoro decided it would be a good idea to train with his two old friends. By training it meant pushing their bodies ten times their limit. While they protested, he showed them Luffy who was just fishing. They raised their eyebrows when he was done and after delivering the catch to Sanji, begun his own training. By training it meant pushing his body hundreds of times his own limit. They watched during their break how Luffy didn't stop his insane training of lifting weights that would've broke Zoro's arms with one hand while standing on another hand and kicking his legs around at a jackhammer's pace literally.

"Ne, Luffy, what are you doing?" Nami asked her captain who sighed and stopped.

"I'm just killing time. I can't train like I want to. There's no mountains to use as a punshing bag..." Luffy's dejected voice made the whole crew stop what they were doing.

Ussop almost tripped. Sanji's cigarette's dropped like his jaw. Nojiko and Nami's eyes widened. Zoro looked ashamed. Johnny and Yusaku just dropped on their backs.

"What kind of training you had?" Zoro's question made them all glare at him.

"The kind that makes Marines just give up, or try and flee!" Luffy's response was priceless for Sanji.

"Say Luffy, did anyone train you?" Sanji's question was answered by a very hilariously looking Luffy.

"No, no one at all!" Luffy said as his lips were puckered, turned sideways, while he glanced at his right.

"No seriously, stop lying, it's so obvious!" Sanji told Luffy who sighed.

"Fine! Look, whoever trained me, almost killed me thousands of times. Don't ask, but it's among my first memories." Luffy told Sanji who nodded.

"Sometimes the past is better buried alive, deep under tons of dirt and concrete..." Sanji told Luffy who grinned and tipped his hat at the chef's wisdom.

"I don't care about people's past. It's just that either they have it, or they don't have it. If they have what it takes, even if they're my former enemy I won't mind them joining. If they don't then better luck tomorrow I guess..." Luffy explained his recruiting rule.

"Say, what de we currently need for nakama, Captain?" Nami asked Luffy who grinned.

"The best good-for-nothings kinda guys and girls. Nah, kidding. But we need a musician, a shipwright, a helmsman, preferably someone experienced... Maybe an archeologist? A diplomat/stock keeper? Someone who's 5 meters tall and can obliterate even the strongest of foes, an Iron wall? Maybe a gunman, gunwoman? A ship guard? And maybe... A watcher that can warn us before hand?" Luffy told Nami who's head begun to spin...

"That's a long list, captain... What's your plan? What should we look into the qualities of such a people?" Zoro spoke as he held his head.

"They must be awesome like you guys and girls!" Luffy's tone was stubborn.

"That doesn't make any sense at all, Luffy-aniki!" Johnny told the captain.

"I mean, me and Johnny are not awesome at all..." Yusaku told his captain who palmed his head.

"But you two have guts. It's just that... You lack a bit of skills, but nothing we can't change over the time... By the time we get out of paradise, I'm pretty sure both of you are gonna be much stronger than you ever dreamed of. But Zoro on the other hand... Well, maybe he's gonna achieve his dream but... Not early at all. I mean, he's a very natural dast developper who never stop until he dies..." Luffy told his two cabin boys / support swordmen / supply runners.

"Oi, what did you mean?" Zoro asked Luffy who grinned.

"In two words, you're a fighter. A natural born fighter. If I was speculating, I'd say your origin is from the new world..." Luffy told Zoro whos eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?" Sanji's voice

came.

"Sanji, you don't really smell like an East Blue kinda guy either." Luffy whispered to the chef who begun sweating.

* * *

 **AN : And cut! So Luffy might seem OOC, but he's not. He's a bit of a dragon-wyvern-drake-man. So yeah, his sense of smell, hearing and sight is MUCH more developed than a human being. But he's also have a bit of the wisdom of the dragon so... Yeah. He's just a bit smarter. As for his speeches, those are foreshadowings... One last warning : My OC will appear in impel down arc... There would be a big change by then...** **Take care and see ya'll next time hopefully. It was a bad year, but maybe it's gonna be better? Who knows?**


	7. Epi or Pro? Logue in Loguetown mens

**AN : Howdy. Hope y'all doing great. Anyways, you know the drill. Please review, it means a lot.**

* * *

 **Epi or Pro? Loguetown true meaning**

 **Loguetown**

The straw hat pirates finally arrived at Loguetown, which was also known as the final station before the Grand Line. Luffy was excited as it can get. Nami and Nojiko were nervous as they're the de facto navigators. Zorro can barely wait. Ussop was kinda terrified, like Johnny and Yusaku. Sanji was... Well, oogling each and every pretty woman he saw there...

"Guess the pervert never change..." Zorro told Luffy who grinned.

"Zorro, Johnny, Yusaku, you're with me. Ussop, Sanji, go get the supplies you need. Nami, Nojiko, find that mystery compass. And Nami, don't worry, we'll get rich... Eventually..." Luffy grinned as he ordered his crew like a true captain. Nami sighed.

"How do you know about the compass? How does it look like? At least a name?" Nami told Luffy as she shook him by the shoulders.

"All I remember is that it's called , Log and something... Anyways, you go and get whatever you need, our objective is to go there kinda safely." Luffy told them and Nojiko sighed before she put her hand on Nami's shoulder, effectively stopping her.

"Nami, we have to go. Besides, I need a pistol and a shotgun, and maybe a rifle?" Nojiko told her sister who nodded.

As the crew dispersed, Zorro almost got lost. Almost as Luffy grabbed him and made sure his first mate never strays...

"So, Johnny, Yusaku, any sword in mind?" Luffy told his support swordmen.

"Something light!" Johnny told his captain.

"Something heavy!" Yusaku replied.

"I don't care what I get, as long as it is two katanas!" Zorro told his captain.

"I think I'll get a metal sledgehammer. I mean, when I was a kid, I used to fight with a pipe. But it won't be enough now..." Luffy told his swordmen who nodded.

And it was true. Luffy became a lot stronger than he was when he was a kid. However, the real reason why he wanted to use a sledgehammer was, deadly as it is, it won't kill as easily as an axe per say... Luffy, while capable of killing, and easily, he hated that idea as it isn't a solution. Besides, why should he kill? Falling from grace was MUCH better.

And so, all the weapon users went on their way to find a weapon shop. It won't be easy, but it will help their long term strategy. As they walked, Zorro had one advice for his old buddies.

"Johnny, Yusaku, you never told me... Why do you want to buy a new sword?" Zorro's question was quickly answered.

"Well, we figured that, each of us have his own style you see?" Johnny replied.

"Yeah. Johnny is faster than me. I realized that he may specialize in speed. I'm stronger however. So I guess I'll need a heavier blade..." Yusaku told his old friend.

"I see! So we have a few swordmen in the crew, huh? That's cool guys!" Luffy replied as he grinned.

"Seriously Captain, what kind of sledgehammer will you buy?" Zorro asked the straw hat wearer.

"Why I guess something made of metal. I dunno which kind, but I figured that you know the best!" Luffy told Zorro who raised his eyebrow.

"I know the best? How?" Zorro's question made Luffy grin.

"Why because you're the best swordman I ever saw beside Mihawk himself so far. You'd rather die than lose. That's something I appreciate in you, Zorro. That's why you'll go far. Much further than anyone I know..." Luffy told Zorro who smiled at the praise. However, he took a wrong turn, again!

Luffy palmed his face at this and went after him as he motioned to Yusaku and Johnny to follow him. Follow him they did.

And lo and behold, Zorro was in front of a young woman who dropped her glasses.

Zorro went to help the swordwoman only for his surprise to take over him like he saw a ghost. Unconsciously he clenched his fist hard, breaking the glass in what could be described as a totally honest mistake.

"Oh, sorry. You look like a very old late friend of mine." Zorro apologized sincerely to the young woman.

"Seriously? You broke my glasses. You better pay for..." The young woman started only for Luffy to intervene.

"Hey, I'm sorry for this. I eill pay in his stead. Just tell me how much you owe me?" Luffy's intervention did save Zorro's hide. Zorro took a note to find a way to repay his captain. Not only he was debt-free, but he also saved him. He rationalized that his captain only needed a sledgehammer with a metal handle, something he knew he can find easily...

"Thanks captain! I owe you..." Zorro started only for Luffy to grin.

"You don't! I mean, it's alright Zorro!" Luffy grinned only for Johnny and Yusaku to start crying.

"That's Luffy-aniki!" Yusaku started.

"A true man among men. A selfless man who sacrifices himself for all of us!" Johnny continued.

Zorro shook his head as he and Luffy kinda dragged the two cabin boys.

"So, any plan? We were walking for hours and yet, we didn't find anything!" Zorro begun.

"Oh, look. That lady again. Zorro, how about you ask her to draw you a map or something?" Luffy said only for Zorro to grit his teeth.

"No way in hell I'm gonna get close to her. Not within a thousand miles!" Zorro told Luffy only for that particular lady to go straight for Zorro...

"Say Mister, you look kinda lost. Is there anywhere you wanted to go?" The young woman asked.

"Well, er, a weapon's shop?" Zoro said neutrally, but discomfort was very well hidden.

"What a coincidence! That's where I was going. If you follow me, then you'll reach your destination." The bluenette told the green haired man who nodded and proceed to follow her.

 **Meanwhile with Luffy**

"Guys, follow Zoro, and make surr that you get in the shop as a coincidence. I'll go to that hardware store, then the execution platform. See y'all!" Luffy told Johnny and Yusaku before he dissapeared.

"Seriously Luffy-Aniki?" The two men grumbled in unison.

The captain went into the hardware store. He was taking his time looking for all the sledgehammers. Unfortunately for him, he found none at his standard..

"Ne, Ossun, is there any Hammer that's big enough to be considered a sledgehammer with a very short handle and a steel pipe?" Luffy's question made the old store owner interested.

"Let me guess kid, you wanted something that can be used as a pipe and as a sledgehammer and a hammer at the same time, right?" The old man told the young teen.

"Oh yeah. That's what I was talking about. Do you have anything like that? Something that's extremely heavy duty?" Luffy's questions made the old man smile...

"Well, there's a Vice Admiral that was here about a week ago. He sold me this kind of gear... It can be used as a hammer, a pipe and a sledgehammer whenever you need it." The old man told Luffy who nodded.

"How much?" Luffy's final question was met with something that almost scared him.

"10,000 Berries!" The response made Luffy terrified. Nami's soooo gonna skin him.

"Alright. Here we go..." Luffy paid for it and tried to use it. After testing it, he found that it was good enough for him.

Then he remembered that he borrowed the money from Nami. Soon enough, Luffy realized that he did mess up a huge time!

As he walked toward the platform, most of his crew were doing their own business...

 **With Nami and Nojiko**

"So, I heard that this is the best place for any navigator to be." Nojiko begun.

"So, Mrs, could you please tell me if you have that log... Well, it's a tool that's used to navigate through the Grand Line?" Nami asked the old Lady that runs the store.

"My my, I never thought someone would come here. The last customer was from the Marines. But my most interesting one was an old aquaintance of mine... A very famous native of this very town. Anyways, it's called Log Pose. And I have all kinds. The fragile is the cheapest and the best is the heavy duty one made from bullet and swordproof glass. So, which will be?" The elderly woman begun.

"Well I'll have..." Nami begun only for Nojiko to cut her.

"A regular one and the best one!" Nojiko told the lady who smiled. Nami however, glared to her sister.

"What are you doing? What if it is..." Nami begun only for Nojiko to mutter one thing..

"What if we break it? We're as good as dead in that case." Nojiko's words were a hard slap for the Navigatrice.

"So, how much..." Nami begun only for the old Lady to grin.

"On the house. It's not everyday that someone buy the heavy duty one. Less two log poses at the same time! Besides, it belonged to an old friend of mine who asked the exact same thing. But beware my children, for it's only viable for the first half. Paradise is called that for a reason. But once you get to the second half, I advise you to buy another set." The old lady offered a very valuable advice.

"Thanks a lot. We own you a big debt." Nami said smiling as she and Nojiko went out of the store.

"Hehe, I never thought I'd see another Rouge, ne, Roger?" The old lady then pulled a wine bottle, poured herself a drink before she toasted, "To old friends that went out. We never forgot you. To Roger!" She then swirled her glass and drank.

* * *

 **AN : Sanji, Ussop, Zoro part 2 and Luffy are for next time. But before that... I had one insane idea. The next OP story is a flash forward spin-off that contains almost all of this story's PTS characters... Let's hope it won't spoil anything much.**


	8. The man who almost died

**AN : I just couldn't stop. Also, I** **hope yo like my new story.**

* * *

 **The man who (almost) died smilling.**

 **With Sanji**

The chef walked as his eyes were glued on each and every pretty lady. By pretty, it meant sexy or hot or even cute. Only for his eyes to bulge out as he saw a woman with a very beautiful face. Unfortunately for him, said ladlady dissapeared as he was buying an elephant tuna...

Only to run into Ussop who was buying a whole carton of eggs. Sanji thought that Ussop is some kind of a house wife before he called his comrade.

The two men then walked almost aimlessly.

 **Earlier with Zoro**

The swordman walked in, his two friends further away to leave him alone. They'll get in later and get their second swords.. But for now, they waited.

Inside, the store owner was trying to convince Zoro to sell his Wado Ichimonji. Zoro however had enough.

"Look, this sword is something I'd never sell, not even for my own soul! Even if you give me a billion Berry, it is NOT for sell. End of discussion!" Zoro's tone almost terrified the man. The resolve in it was something else. Something you don't usually see in that neck of wood... Not in that ocean...

"Fine! There's the barrel of scraps! Go get your two sword and get the heck outta here!" The store owner became grumpy again as Tashigi got in.

"Oh hey. It's you again. Oh, you got the Wado Ichimonji!" Tashigi squeeled as she saw the Meito. As she explained it's value, Zoro smirked before he told her...

"Don't get any idea. This sword isn't for sale. Actually, it's going to be in my hand once I die, in my final moments!" Zoro said as he got a sword that peeked his interest...

"You know, there's so many swords crying. I mean, swords that are used for evil. There's a guy I know about, Roronoa Zoro... He uses his swords to earn his food. I want to liberate these swords!" Tashigi said with resolve.

"So you intend to get this one too, huh?" Zoro said with a challenging smirk. Tashigi put her hand up in defense.

" No I don't..." She begun only for Zoro to pull out a sword.

"So, how this about this one?" Zoro asked Tashigi who was shocked.

"A meito of the 50 grade... Sandai Kitetsu. This sword is worth a few hundred thousands! Why is it in the barrel of the 50,000 berries?" Tashigi asked with shoc literally written on her face. The store owner panocked.

"Hey, don't even think about buying this sword. It's..." The store owner yelled at Zoro who smirked.

"It's a cursed blade. I can feel it. I can feel that I really like this one..." Zoro smirked as he tossed the sword up in the air before he outstretched his arm.

'Curse Vs Luck. Who will win?' Zoro thought as he closed his eyes. Tashigi and the store owner's warnings fell on deaf ears as the sword descended in a high speed only to...

Completely aboid Zoro's arm. Tashigi fell backwards, the store Owner almost had a heart attack and Zoro? He just grinned as he pulled the sword out of the ground where it was burried almost to it's hilt.

"I love it! This one is gonna be very fun to use. Say, could you help me finding another sword?" Zoro told a stoll shell shocked Tashigi.

"Wait please! This is my best sword. Yubashiri. It's a light long blade with and amazing handling. You'll get along very greatly." The store owner offered Zoro.

"So, how much do I owe you?" Zoro asked only for the man to shake his head.

"On the house! The sword choose his master, and I think they just did!" The man offered the swords to Zoro who bowed gratefully and went out. Yusaku and Johnny waited until Tashigi got out and entered the store. They settled for two different swords. Johnny choose a light blade, while Yusaku choose a heavy blade. While not very sharp, once they said that the man who was out is their older brother, the man offered them a whetstone for free. That would be great for them... They sooo gonna need it...

 **Meanwhile with Nami and Nojiko**

The two sisters bought a lot of clothes. More than they needed actually, but they decided to give some for the crew should need arises.. After all, their captain ordered them, no? However, Nami asked for a vhenil bag as she explained to Nojiko that it os their time to get outta dodge and fast, as a storm is approaching and fast. Very fast...

As they all walked, they soon found each other... In a crossroad of all things. Soon enough, they found out that their captain was missing. Zoro and Sanji opted to go and get him. The others however hurried to the harbor.

 **With Luffy**

"So this is what the late pirate king saw in his last moments... That's cool!" Luffy said as police officers asked him to come off the platform, only for an iron mace to hit them.

"My, my, I was looking for you, Luffy." That sexy lady said.

"Who are you? I don't know any beautiful women." Luffy replied.

"Why, a flatterer. I don't remember that. I still remember how you handled me so roughly. You punched me that hard." The woman continued. "Tell me, who is the most beautiful woman in all of the seas?"

"It's definitely you!" The whole crowd chorused.

"Lady I assure you that I only hit one woman... Wait a second, that's you Alvida? How did you swap bodies?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"I guess that it did change me.. My frickles diapeared after all..." Alvida commented only for Luffy to yell.

"That's not what I meant! You whole body did change!" Luffy replied.

Before he knows, someone put a shackles over his head and arms.

"I guess you remember me then!" A clown said.

"Oh, it's only you Buggy!" Luffy said in boredom.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ONLY YOU?" Buggy screamed in anger.

 **Meanwhile with Smoker**

"Smoker-san, the pirates are executing another pirate!" A marine reported.

"Let them be. Once they're done, we'll move in!" Smoker ordered.

 **With Luffy**

"Any last words?" Cabaji said only for Zoro and Sanji to start kicking and slashing their men left and right.

"Damn! Go stop that Roronoa." Buggy ordered as he picked up the sword. "It doesn't matter..." He said as Luffy sucked in a huge gulp of air.

"I'M THE MAN WHO WILL BE THE PIRATE KING!" Luffy yelled as everyone was shocked. "SO EVERYONE, SET SAILS TOWARD YOUR DREAM!"

Buggy yelled in rage as he brought the sword downward.

"Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Nojiko, Yusaku, Johnny, sorry I died!" Luffy said as he closed his eyes and grinned.

"He smiled at the face of death?" Smoker asked himself only for a lightning bolt to come down crushing on Buggy, completely burning and obliterating the platform.

"Oh, I'm still alive. Thank Goodness!" Luffy smiled as Sanji turned to Zoro and asked...

"Do you believe in God?" Sanji's only logical question.

"Now isn't the time. Let's go!" Zoro told them as they hurried toward the harbor. Speaking of which.

 **The harbor**

"Heh, just a lion and a coward!" Yusaku muttered.

"Even us would be insulted by this!" Johnny said as he shook his head. They were on the ship. Richie and Mohji laid in a pool of their own blood...

 **The streets of Loguetown**

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were running toward the harbor. On their way however, Tashigi intercepted Zoro. As she challenged him, Luffy dragged Sanji.

"Zoro won't hurt her. He's a good guy actually. But that guy in front of you is out of your league. Just go get Zoro!" Luffy said as he observed a certain Marine Captain.

"So, you're a pirate, huh? You have no bounty but... It is my duty to arrest you!" The man known as Smoker said. Luffy however smirked.

"Sorry but... You better go to sleep now!" The captain smirked as he dissapeared. One good Haki enhanced punch on the stomach later, and Smoker was out.

"Next time you better learn Haki!" Luffy said as Smoker fell into the bliss of unconsciousness. "And you, the strong guy, what's your name?" Luffy said.

"Dragon. You?" The tall cloaked man replied.

"Luffy. Nice to meet you." Luffy replied.

"Luffy, I'm your father. Tell me, want to join the revolutionary army?" Dragon begun.

"No. I want to be the pirate king!" Luffy said. "True, I missed everyone on Fuusha but... Yeah, the sea is amazing!"

"I was in Goa ten years ago." Dragon replied.

"I lost my brother Sabo ten years ago." Luffy told his father before he sighed.

"I have someone called Sabo but he lost his memories but his name." Dragon said only for Luffy to jump at him.

"He's a blond man with wavy hair, twenty of age?" Luffy asked and as Dragon nodded, Luffy smirked. "Tell him he have two brothers. Ace and Luffy. I don't care how, but he's gonna remember us!" Luffy said only for Dragon to laugh.

"Shishishishishi! The least I expected from my son. Now, here. These will help your crew. Anyways, now time for you to go. Go and fullfil my dream. Go and set sail, if that's what you want." Dragon grinned as Luffy was sent away by a gust of wind. Green hurricane class wind.

* * *

 **AN : This is it for Loguetown. See y'all soon.**


End file.
